


Dr. Who Opening Theme

by fairlightscales



Series: 33 and 1/3 [8]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Napping, Pancakes, Parenthood, Ross and Dem, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlightscales/pseuds/fairlightscales
Summary: "For all that he had was all that he wanted"-The Black MoonWinston GrahamAfter "Thy Sweetness", before Hugh...
Relationships: Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark
Series: 33 and 1/3 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420387
Comments: 18
Kudos: 31





	Dr. Who Opening Theme

Ross sat with Demelza and his two children on the front lawn of their house. Ross sat in a lawn chair, a bit reclined, with Clowance napping near by in the carry cot. Jeremy was sprawled on his stomach with an assortment of toy cars and Dem was sprawled on her stomach reading a story book aloud. Garrick sat near by, crunching a particularly tasty bone. The warmth of the day was pleasant and Ross was dozing.  
"What happened next?" asked Jeremy.  
"Shhh, don't wake your father..." said Dem. Ross protested, sleepily, "I wasn't asleep, I heard everything you were saying..."  
"Oh?" said Dem, "So what happened just now?" Ross yawned and blinked himself properly awake. He admired Clowance, sleeping off to the side and Dem's legs, laying between them. "A giant pancake is menacing the community and the army has been called to defend the populace!" Jeremy laughed, "No, Papa! That's not what happened!" Ross looked over the side of the lawn chair at Jeremy. "Oh, no?" teased Ross. "More's the pity. I think that would be exciting..." Ross looked over the other side, let his leg dangle off the side of the lawn chair and drew his bare toe along Dem's leg, making her startle from the ticklishness of it. "Behave!" she smiled. Jeremy was confused. "You mean me, Mama?" Ross laughed. Dem said, "No, darling. I mean your Papa." Jeremy brightened at the idea that grown ups could get into trouble and earn a reprimand. "Is Papa being naughty?!" Ross smiled. "Quite often." Ross and Dem exchanged a knowing, loving look. Dem sighed. "Anyway..."  
'The pancake passed by an old man. "Stop!" cried the old man, "I want to eat you!" But the pancake just rolled faster. "I don't want to be eaten! said the pancake, "Seven hungry little boys and their mother couldn't catch me and you can't either!" So the man chased after it!' Jeremy giggled. Ross said, in amusement, "It's a very vain pancake, isn't it? I'm not sure I'd want to eat a pancake that put on such airs!" Dem rolled her eyes. "If you had your way, the army would have arrested it!" Ross settled himself to resume 'not sleeping'. "They would have to use modern technology on a pancake that naughty..." said Ross. "Oh!" Jeremy found that exciting. "Like what, Papa?" Ross had a think. "They could shoot it with laser beams..." Dem looked at him, incredulous, "laser beams?!" Ross closed his eyes. "Why not? It's a very forward pancake!" Jeremy thought about it. "Wouldn't it hurt the pancake?" Ross opened his eyes and turned to smile at Jeremy. Jeremy had a tender heart and Ross prayed he would not lose it, have it harden, as he grew. "I shouldn't think so. It was used to lying on a hot griddle." Ross thought a little more. "If the army had catapults, they could throw sugar at it first and then the laser could make the pancake all toasty and sweet..." "Oh!" Jeremy smiled, "That sounds nice!" At this, Dem laughed loud enough to wake Clowance and charged Ross with the responsibility of finishing the story -"Properly!" she said sternly- while she brought Clowance inside to feed and change her.

Ross sat up and Jeremy climbed into the lawn chair with the book. Ross put his arm around him and read the rest of the story. Soon the pancake was being pursued by seven hungry little boys, their mother, an old man, a cat, a duck, a cow and then it was trapped by the side of a river, near a pig. The pancake asked the pig to help him get across the river. Ross, who felt it necessary to give the pig a high, squeaky voice and the pancake the deep, malevolent voice of a villain, read:  
'"Can you help me across the river?" said the pancake. "Yes!" said the pig. "Just sit on my nose and I can help you." The pancake jumped on the pig's nose. But it was too late! The pig threw the pancake up in the air and ate it all in one go. Yum, yum, yum!" said the pig.'

Ross and Jeremy raised their eyebrows in unison. The pig had eaten the pancake! Ross continued.

'Just then the cow, the duck, the cat, the man, the Mum and the seven hungry little boys arrived. "Have you seen a pancake?" They asked. "Was it a very big pancake?" said the pig. "Yes!" they shouted. "It was delicious!" said the pig. "I ate it all up!"'  
The End

"The end?" Ross was incredulous. He flipped the page to verify that the story had stopped there. "After all that havoc, it just ends with the pig eating it?!" Jeremy laughed at Ross being so offended and unsatisfied by the book's ending. "Mama thought our story was silly! Calling out the army makes more sense than this, surely!" They laughed together. Once they recovered themselves, Jeremy asked, "Can I g'n play with Garrick?" "Yes, but stay near the house. Mama will want to call you in for tea." Jeremy climbed down from the lawn chair and put his cars in the shoe box he used to hold them. "Do you think we could have pancakes for tea?" asked Jeremy. Ross had wriggled back down to resume 'not sleeping'. All this talk of pancakes made that seem a good idea. Ross smiled. "I think, if you ask your mother nicely, we could have pancakes for tea."  
Jeremy went off to secure pancakes for their tea. This assured pancakes, for Dem would be charmed by Jeremy. If Ross asked she might have rolled her eyes at him. "Always better to send reinforcements..." murmured Ross as he settled back into a contented doze. The day was fine and the breeze was scented with the perfume of the lilac tree. Ross fancied it smelled sweeter for having left Julia's placenta underneath it. He'd found it a strange thing for Dem to want to do at the time. They shrank from wanting to repeat things they did for their late first child with their other children. But knowing that his mother's lilac tree had also become Julia's brought him happiness. She was never far away and blessed their house. Ross slept, in its shade, for there was time enough for rest before tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Dr. Who Opening Theme, BBC Radiophonic Workshop 1977
> 
> "I wasn't asleep, I heard everything you were saying..." is a call back to the Doormouse in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland  
> "I wasn't asleep," he said in a hoarse, feeble voice: "I heard every word you fellows were saying." 'Tell us a story!" said the March Hare. "Yes, please do!" pleaded Alice. "And be quick about it," added the Hatter, "Or you'll be asleep again before it's done."
> 
> excerpts from "The Big Pancake" By Vera Southgate Ladybird Books 1972
> 
> Hazy Shade of Winter in "Little Wing" and "I Believe In Father Christmas" are set in holiday mode so this is one little shot. Jeremy and Clowance just appear in the series, they don't get birth stories so newborn Clowance gets a mention here before everything kicks off. Happy Holidays and take a cup of kindness yet, for auld lang syne for the new year will bring "All Tomorrow's Parties"


End file.
